


What You Do To Me

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn't even know Santana had his number, but at some point she obviously entered herself as "SAN-FUCKING-TANA" in his phone, because there she is.  The text just says "<i>enjoy</i>" but there's a video attached, and Blaine clicks play on reflex before he even thinks about the fact that Santana, being Santana, may have very well have just sent him porn. (It's not porn.  Well, not in the strictest sense.  It's something even worse.)  Blaine watches the video four times before he walks stiffly to his car, his blazer folded over his arm and held discreetly in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 2x18. Title is from the song "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's.

  
Blaine's in the library, supposedly researching a paper but mostly just sitting around and moping. He's on his third Kurt-less day at Dalton, and he has no idea how he survived before Kurt was around. There's no one to surreptitiously text during study hall and no one to laugh loudly with in the hallway and no one to go for coffee breaks with. Blaine's miserable, no matter how hard he's trying to pretend that he's not. He's considering going to find Wes or David or even _Thad_ , because things are apparently that dire, when he gets the text. Blaine didn't even know Santana had his number, but at some point she obviously entered herself as "SAN-FUCKING-TANA" in his phone, because there she is. The text just says " _enjoy_ " but there's a video attached, and Blaine clicks play on reflex before he even thinks about the fact that Santana, being Santana, may have very well have just sent him porn.

It's not porn. Well, not in the strictest sense. It's something even worse. Blaine watches the video four times before he walks stiffly to his car, his blazer folded over his arm and held discreetly in front of him.

-

"What," Blaine says, as soon as Kurt opens the door. He tries to get out more words, but he had to park a few houses down from Kurt's and he maybe ran the whole way between his car and Kurt's house. " _How_?"

"... Huh?" Kurt asks, tilting his head and squinting his eyes at Blaine, but he also has that familiar look slowly spreading across his face, like he's trying to pretend he's not pleased when he definitely is. Blaine _loves_ that look. "I thought you had to rehearse for that nursing home performance today and we weren't meeting up until tomorrow."

"Bedbug infestation," Blaine says, distracted. He can't stop staring at the white shirt he can see peeking out from the top of Kurt's flannel jacket. "Can I come in?" Blaine asks, fidgeting. "I need to sit down."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, taking his arm and leading him over to the sofa. "You look kind of... sweaty."

"Santana sent me a video," Blaine says, still staring at Kurt. He wants to undo Kurt's jacket immediately. Maybe with his teeth.

"Oh honey, no," Kurt says, wincing. "Never open videos from Santana. Was it the video of Puck dancing naked to _Coming to America_? That one sticks with you."

"No," Blaine says, swallowing heavily. He's going to explain. Or at least he had planned to. What he actually does is stare at Kurt's neck and say, "Take off your jacket."

"What?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because," Blaine says helplessly, "I saw... it was-- _Born This Way_ ," he manages. "She sent me video of you guys doing _Born This Way_."

"Oh, did you not like it?" Kurt asks, his voice suddenly nervous.

"I liked it," Blaine says, tempted to laugh at how absurd that question is. Has Kurt _seen_ himself? "I liked it kind of a lot. I saw your shirt. You should take off your jacket, Kurt."

"It's really not that exciting," Kurt says with a shrug, standing up and undoing the hooks on the plaid jacket before shrugging it off. "Plus, this is a _Hanes_ t-shirt. I'm surprised I don't have hives."

"Yeah," Blaine says, not really paying attention. He has better things to do, like trace his fingers over the big black letters on Kurt's shirt, stretching across his chest and torso. Kurt's eyes go wide, and he looks down at Blaine curiously.

"Is this-- do you not like it?" he asks. "I mean, I guess I could have gone with 'big feet' instead of 'likes boys,' but--"

"Just one boy, though, right?" Blaine asks, before he can help himself.

Kurt laughs, bright and surprised. "'Likes boy' just doesn't sound the same, Blaine."

"Why couldn't it just say 'Likes Blaine,' then?" Blaine asks, his fingers still tracing over the K that's placed in the middle of Kurt's chest.

"You have an excellent point," Kurt says dryly. "I'm definitely starting to see how that is in fact something I'm ashamed of and am going to have to learn how to embrace."

"I can help you with that," Blaine says, reaching down to grab Kurt's wrist and pull him back onto the sofa, "I'm awesome at embracing." Kurt laughs at him, and Blaine can't even wait for Kurt to stop giggling before he leans over and kisses him, sliding his hand into Kurt's hair the way he's been itching to ever since seeing that stupid, wonderful, grainy video on his phone.

"You were so wrong about the penguin thing," Blaine says desperately against Kurt's mouth.

"Shh," Kurt says, nipping at his bottom lip. "Don't ruin this with words."

"But you looked so fucking _hot_ , Kurt," Blaine groans, and Kurt freezes.

"I-- you really think so?" His voice has gone a little higher than normal and sometimes Blaine forgets that Kurt's never had anyone to tell him this before, to remind him of how gorgeous he really is. Blaine has so much making up for lost time to do.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine pulls back, sliding his hands down to Kurt's waist and up under the hem of his t-shirt, his fingers squeezing at the soft, warm skin there while Kurt inhales sharply. "Kurt, you're _so_ \-- I just really want to make out with you right now. Please."

Kurt laughs, his cheeks pink, and he lies back on the couch, grabbing Blaine's coat to pull him down as well. "I suppose we can do that, then."

"Yesss," Blaine says against Kurt's lips, and Kurt's smiling when they kiss, open-mouthed and slow and so, so perfect. Kurt spreads his legs so Blaine can settle between them, his palm sliding up Kurt's flat stomach under his t-shirt while he swallows the soft gasping noises Kurt keeps making. Blaine's definitely going to have to thank Santana for that video.

"Maybe we should move to my room," Kurt breathes out as Blaine kisses down to his neck, the hand that's not under Kurt's t-shirt moving back up to tangle in his hair. Something hot twists up inside Blaine at the thought, that Kurt wants to go make out in his _room_ , on his _bed_ , but that would also require moving. And Blaine really likes where he is.

"I like this," Blaine says, fingers stroking at the soft hair on the back of Kurt's neck, his lips trailing back up to Kurt's mouth to kiss him hard, and Kurt just moans, arching up underneath Blaine. His hands are on Blaine's back, pressing him closer, and then their hips are pressing together and Blaine can _feel_ him, hard through his pants. Kurt tenses up, shivering a little, and Blaine pulls back, resting his forehead against Kurt's and breathing against his mouth.

"Sorry," Kurt says quietly, and Blaine laughs, sudden and too-loud in the quiet of the room.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine says, kissing his way up Kurt's jaw to his ear. "I've been hard since I saw that fucking video, Kurt," he says, his voice coming out rough and kind of shaky, and then Kurt's groaning and pressing back up against him, his hands fumbling between them for the buttons of Blaine's coat.

"It's so hot when you swear," he groans, tugging restlessly at Blaine's coat. "Why are you still wearing this? It's in my way."

Blaine sits up to shrug off his coat and mentally files the swearing thing away for later use. Kurt's hands tangle in the material of Blaine's sweater, pulling him back down and kissing him hard enough that their noses bump together and Kurt's teeth catch sharply at Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine reaches down to grab Kurt's wrists and bring them above his head. "This was my favorite part," Blaine says quietly, pinning Kurt's hands above his head and rolling his hips down. "The way you had your hands up, and then they pulled your jacket open and _fuck_ , Kurt," Blaine says roughly.

Kurt's breath hitches, his hips straining up to rub himself against Blaine, and everything - the sounds Kurt's making, the way he looks with his t-shirt riding up between them and his head tilted back and his cheeks flushed and his arms stretched above his head - is so _much_ , Blaine buries his face in Kurt's neck and moans, his cock painfully hard in his pants. He starts to mouth at Kurt's neck and grind his hips down when he hears a very un-Kurt-like and distressingly close voice say, "Uhhh."

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," Kurt hisses underneath Blaine after a few seconds, and Blaine reluctantly lifts his head up from Kurt's neck to look at where Finn is staring at them, wide-eyed and also possibly blushing.

"Who do you think I am?" Finn asks, sounding defensive, and Kurt groans.

"Finn, now really isn't the time--"

"Okay, I can see that," Finn says, and Blaine ducks his head down to snort out a laugh into Kurt's shoulder, but Finn continues, "but I really think we should talk about this, you know. As brothers."

"Oh my god, what?" Kurt finally looks up, and Blaine sits up a little, though not enough to let Finn see how hard they both are.

"You need to know that I'm really happy for you two and I totally support you," Finn says earnestly, though he's definitely blushing now. "But also, uh, I sit on that couch all the time."

"Finn, I promise we will not have sex on this couch if you leave right now, okay?" Kurt says desperately while Blaine tries very, very hard not to laugh.

"Okay, yeah, sure," Finn says, turning to go. Kurt slumps down and Blaine's in the middle of a sigh of relief when Finn turns on his heel and says, "Wait, but like, do you guys count blowjobs as sex? Because that would still be really weird if you--"

" _Leave_ ," Kurt hisses over Blaine shoulder. Blaine buries his face in Kurt's neck, his shoulders shaking from laughing.

"Okay, dude, I hate do this, but you didn't answer so I feel like I have to point out that Burt sits there every night to watch--"

"Are you kidding?" Kurt snaps as Blaine starts to laugh so hard he almost rolls off of Kurt. "Are you _kidding_ me, Finn? You have nothing to worry about, okay? You have effectively ruined the mood. Nothing is going to happen now."

"Awesome!" Finn says, totally missing the point. Blaine starts to laugh again, not even trying to hide it this time because he's still half hard and everything about this situation is hilariously awkward right now. Kurt elbows him sharply in the ribs and Blaine yelps and falls off of Kurt and onto the floor. He's pretty sure Kurt doesn't even feel bad about it, because he just glares down at Blaine like it's his fault he's on the floor now.

"Sorry, dude," Finn says, looking at him sheepishly before turning back to Kurt. "But seriously, I really do support you guys, okay? I'm going to watch out for you, Kurt, and I'm not going to let anything happen, because you guys are really sweet together and I asked Quinn and she told me it wasn't gay to be happy for someone, so I'm totally on team Kurt and Blaine."

"... Finn, were you honestly concerned that-- You know what? No. Thank you, Finn. That's very sweet. Now please leave."

Finn hesitates in the doorway, and Blaine's not entirely sure what's going on until Kurt grits his teeth and says, "No, Finn. You cannot high five me right now."

"I wasn't... gonna," Finn says, his face falling. Blaine feels bad enough that he sits up on the floor and holds his hand out to Finn.

"No," Kurt says, immediately, tugging at Blaine's shoulder until he scrambles back up onto the couch. Finn finally leaves and Blaine thinks he can hear Finn mumble, "Don't forget your promise."

"You used to high five me all the time," Blaine sighs once Finn is gone, nuzzling his face against Kurt's shoulder. "Is this the end of the honeymoon period? No more high fives? No more finding my quirks cute instead of annoying?"

"Oh Blaine," Kurt says, petting his hair and kissing his temple sweetly. "First of all, I only high fived you so much because I was so crazy about you and at the time it seemed almost like second base to me."

"That explains so much," Blaine says, before he can help himself.

"Which brings us to our second point," Kurt says archly. "I have _always_ found your quirks annoying instead of cute."

"That's not true," Blaine says, letting Kurt pull him up from the sofa and lead him up the stairs. "I know for a _fact_ that you told Mercedes you think the way I dip my biscotti in my coffee is cute. She told me all about it."

"Traitor," Kurt hisses, pushing open the door to his room and motioning Blaine in right as Finn pokes his head out of his room and says, "Oh hey, dudes, did you want to--"

Kurt slams the door so hard Blaine jumps.

-

"My dad's going to be home soon," Kurt says, pulling away from Blaine's mouth reluctantly. Those might be the saddest words Blaine's ever heard. And he actually likes Kurt's dad.

"No," Blaine whines, grabbing Kurt's hips more firmly and trying to press him closer. "No, that's the worst, I just got here."

"You've been here for like two hours, Blaine," Kurt says, laughing. Kurt does have a point - they had mutually agreed to cool things down to only kissing once they got up to Kurt's room, and Blaine's lips are still all tingly and a little swollen from Kurt sucking and biting at them because he knows it drives Blaine crazy.

"I miss going to the same school," Blaine sighs. "I realize we didn't _just_ make out all the time at Dalton, but--"

"I know," Kurt says, leaning down to kiss Blaine quick and sweet before rolling off of him and taking a deep, shuddery breath. "It was convenient."

"It's weird," Blaine says, turning into Kurt's side even though he knows they're supposed to be cooling down. "I keep looking for you, between classes. David's been laughing at me."

"Aww," Kurt says, petting at the hair at the back of Blaine's neck. "Do you need me to give him a stern talking to?"

"I can handle it," Blaine says, leaning up to kiss at Kurt's jaw. "How are you doing, back at McKinley?"

"It's... weird," Kurt says after a moment. "It's kind of weird because it's _not_ weird, you know? It's like I was never gone, except all of a sudden stuff is different and so many things have happened that I wasn't there for, but it's good. Being back. I mean, I'm still dubious about Karofsky sticking to his newfound philanthropic calling once prom is over, but so far it's been okay. I miss, you, though," he says quietly. "You know it wasn't easy."

"I know," Blaine says, swallowing around the lump in his throat when he remembers singing good-bye to Kurt at McKinley. "I just want you to be happy."

"Well, good," Kurt says, rolling them over until he's perched on top of Blaine and grinning down at him. "Because I am. How about you?"

"I've been worse," Blaine says, grinning and playing with the hem of Kurt's shirt. "I'd be a whole lot better if your dad wasn't going to be home for a few more hours, though."

"Your life is _so_ hard," Kurt says, leaning down and pecking Blaine on the mouth before rolling off and sitting up on the edge on the bed. "Ugh," he says. "I have to fix my hair. There's no way he'll believe it was just messy for the performance if he comes home and you're here."

"Mmm-hmm," Blaine says. He's not really paying attention, because Kurt's shirt is riding up, and the bit of skin he can see above the waistband of Kurt's jeans is so pale and smooth-looking and seriously, how did Blaine luck out in getting Kurt before anyone else could? He scoots forward, pressing as close to Kurt's back as he can get and kissing at the side of his neck, sucking a little even though Kurt has rules about hickeys.

"Blaine," Kurt says warningly.

"I can't just send you back to school tomorrow all hot without _something_ to show you're taken," Blaine whines against his skin. "I'm doing you a favor. You won't make a new shirt, so a hickey will just keep you from having to tell people you have a boyfriend every five minutes."

"Oh god, you are so delusional," Kurt says, laughing brightly and squirming out of Blaine's arms, knocking his bag over onto the floor in the process. Blaine's eyes immediately land on the Sharpie that rolls across the floor and stops in front of Blaine's shoes where he kicked them off before crawling into Kurt's bed.

"It's a sign," Blaine says, grabbing the sharpie and whirling on Kurt. "The universe knows I'm right."

"Did you hit your head when you fell off the sofa?" Kurt asks.

"When you elbowed me off the sofa, you mean?" Blaine shoots back, grinning and uncapping the Sharpie before pouncing on Kurt.

"Blaine, _stop it_!" Kurt says, pushing at his shoulder. "I have white linens."

"Just stay still then," Blaine says, grinning happily and scooting down Kurt's thighs when he sighs and goes lax. He pulls Kurt's shirt taunt and carefully crosses out "BOYS" before printing "BLAINE" in somewhat wobbly block letters underneath it. Kurt laughs a little when Blaine strokes the Sharpie back over his name, making the letters thicker.

"This better not be soaking through," Kurt mumbles, but he's still biting his lip to keep from laughing. Blaine didn't realize Kurt's stomach was so ticklish, and he mentally files that away for later too. "If I have to scrub your name off my stomach in the shower, I'm not going to be pleased."

"Why bother?" Blaine asks, putting the cap back on the Sharpie and dropping it into Kurt's bag before sitting back to admire his handiwork. "That way if anyone ogles you in the locker room showers tomorrow, they'll get the message, too." Kurt looks at him incredulously for a second before bucking his hips up, sharply, and sending Blaine tumbling off the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm not even sorry this time," Kurt says from above him while Blaine wheezes on the floor.

"Were you really sorry the first time?" Blaine asks, already knowing the answer and smiling up at Kurt.

"Nope," Kurt says, leaning over the edge of the bed and grinning down at Blaine. "Not really."

  



End file.
